victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kittycat1010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jaedaspeanut page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 09:07, November 3, 2011 We need ourselves a pairing page Minithepeanut 10:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Rainbow Monkeys and Stuff Like That I see you like all of my userboxes :3 We is gonna chat now? [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 09:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You're adopting Munchkin, K? [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 11:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hellooooo (: Hii! Do you want to make a pairing page? <3StraightACarlaay Haha how do you wanna call it? :D <3 Kittycarlaay? Straightcat? Or Kirlaay? xD StraightACarlaay 19:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Same! Karlaay sounds awesome. :D So do you have any ideas what to put on it? If we make it? StraightACarlaay 02:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) You Have a Fan ~ Hey Kitty - Someone on chat named Trisha Vega-Lim was asking if you were online and I told her I'd send you a pony unicorn message asking you to come online. [[User:Minithepeanut|'MiNi iS A PeANut - ']][[User talk:Minithepeanut|( CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME.(]] 05:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Aww yes :) We'll just have to go through our talk pages and add interesting things. :) Like, I'll add what you said, and you'll add what I put on yours. :) And again, you're NOT ugly! StraightACarlaay 20:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay, awesome! I added some things. I hope you don't mind that I put down one of your talk page messages. :) StraightACarlaay 22:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey missy, where are you and why do you only come on the wiki for the hour and a half I'm not there. Chats with me...Please? I've been on Chat all day and all I got was five minutes with Tweety and Cesar Miguel saying Hello love and then leaving. [[User:Minithepeanut|'MiNi iS A PeANut - ']][[User talk:Minithepeanut|( CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME.(]] 12:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay, awesome! :) StraightACarlaay 03:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, should I make a blog on the Victorious wiki or something? For birthday wishes? I know some other users have done that... o.- I'm just afraid no one will see it/comment. So embarrassing. StraightACarlaay 13:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, on what wiki? And thank you! =)<333333 I don't want birthday wishes. I only want cake and presents. So HA! you lose StraightACarlaay 13:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Well.... huh. It's a virtual cake. NOT A CAKE. AND NOT A CAAKE. :p Get it? Caake is my nickname. =) And I love how you *always* respond to my messages and are always online when I am. ;) StraightACarlaay 13:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, well yes. I doubt that lots of other users go online in bed in the morning. :P How big is the time difference, anyway? StraightACarlaay 13:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yupsies. :) Well, it's later now, but it was. :D StraightACarlaay 14:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it. Am I now part of The Roar Family or not? *confused* StraightACarlaay 14:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you as crazy as Robbie's or Andre's grandma????? xD LOL. And yay, now I will get birthday wishes since my birthday is on the page! :) StraightACarlaay 16:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it's already the thirteenth where you are? Thank you!! :) <3 StraightACarlaay 16:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D Your time is so ahead. Does that mean that you get new Victorious episodes before we do? StraightACarlaay 16:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh :/ Well, if you are impatient, internet to the rescue! ;D I gtg. :( See youuuuuuu! <3 StraightACarlaay 16:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm still there. Lol. Anyway, I added my bedroom to the Roar Family house slideshow. CHECK IT OUT! :D I gotta go now, really. *forces herself to log off the computer* ♥♥♥ StraightACarlaay 16:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thank you! ;D Creative, ain't I. Uhuh. StraightACarlaay 04:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Whaaaa?! You got what now?! Let me go look. ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 11:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC)' I see, what did you you? I didn't see you do anything wrong. Do you know who did this? ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰''' 11:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You're the best, I love you! :) <3 StraightACarlaay 17:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC)